Kareoke the way to anyones heart
by ZJACK4EVA
Summary: oneshot Jack finds a new way to show his love for Z..................
1. Chapter 1 Jacks love

A little song fic about Z and Jack random thought that popped into my head while i was sitting in my Wednesday afternoon science class. You know the teacher starts to lecture you about something or other and your mind wanders...

Kareoke night

Disclaimer; don't own anything.

The group where sitting in the rec room watching Bridge set up the mic for his kareoke night which he was arranging for all the hardwork. That everyone had put in for destroying emperor Grumm.

Z slowly went over his song in his head he had arranged with Bridge that he would go on just after him. He eyed his insperation for his song Z delgado his life long friend he had just realiised his feelings for the latina.

He nooticed her glances across the room and the flirting between the two had intenceifyed. So much that the whole team had noticed but if his plan didn't work then nothing would.

That night...

Jack nervousley played with his red button up shirt, running through the song under his breath. He watched as many of the cadets tryed there hand at many songs. He watched as Syd sang a lovely balad to Sky he swore he could see tears in both there eyes.

Then bridge did his piece he sang 'we will rock you' which wasn't that bad but he had everyone clapping along. Then came the turn of Syd dragging a reluctant Z towards the stage.

They sang a rousing rendititon of 'i will survive' They wern't that bad but his eyes were on Z the whole time. Sure she was reluctant at first, but she really got into about half way through.Her eyes locking with Jacks, she winked and licked her lips as the song finished.

Jacks eyes followed her as she sat back next to Syd.

Her yellow shirt clung to her in all the right places he thought as his eyes drifted to her legs, which were covered in 3 quarter length grey trousers. Bridge signaled that it was his turn.

He took a deep breath and headed for the stage, he placed a hand on the mic and watched through the curtain. He sees Bridge lead Z up to the stage and watches as she sits on the silver stool.

The lights dim as he begins to sing,

Mmmm... MMMM... Yeah

Verse 1:

Baby I just don't get it  
Do you enjoy being hurt?  
I know you smelled the perfume the make-up on his shirt  
You don't believe his stories You know that they're all lies  
Bad as you are you stick around and I just don't know why

Z turns in the direction of the voice and smiles as Jacks walks out to an applause, she takes in his appearence. His button down red shirt, and black slacks his shirt she noticed was left open at the top. As he passed her she smelt his cologne, she grinned it was his birthday present from her. The cologne was called 'seduction' and it was working.

If I was yo man (baby you)  
Never worry bout (what I do)  
I'll be coming home (back to you)  
Every night doin' you right  
You're the type of woman (deserves good thangs)  
Wish for the diamonds (I have the ring)  
Baby you're a star ( I just want to show you, you are)

Jack let his eyes linger with Zs as he sang the last part her, he remembered when she was singing and dancing round the rec room. Her voice was like an angel he was lost in thought.

You should let me love you  
Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need  
Baby good love and protection  
Make me your selection  
Show you the way love's supposed to be  
Baby you should let me love you, love you, love you

Zs mouth opened slightly as he sang the last line he loved her it took a lot of effort to catch what he was singing.

Verse 2:

Listen  
Your true beauty's description looks so good that it hurts  
You're a dime plus ninety - nine and it's a shame don't even know what you're worth  
Everywhere you go they stop and stare  
Cause you're bad and it shows from your head to your toes  
Out of control baby you know

He smiled as he sang that last part, Z was tough on the outside sure that was the side she showed. But he was the only person to see her when her walls come down, it was only him that she trusted another to let him see the real her.

Out of control baby you know

If I was yo man (baby you)  
Never worry bout (what I do)  
I'll be coming home (back to you)  
Every night doin' you right  
You're the type of woman (deserves good thangs)  
Wish for the diamonds (I have the ring)  
Baby you're a star ( I just want to show you, you are)

Z was his star the one that kept him going through those long lonley nights.

You should let me love you  
Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need  
Baby good love and protection  
Make me your selection  
Show you the way love's supposed to be  
Baby you should let me love you, love you, love you

He hoped Z loved him he hoped she felt the same way as he did he loved her so much it hurt.

You deserve better girl (you know you deserve better)  
We should be together girl (baby)  
With me and you it's whatever girl  
So can we make this thing ours?

With him and Z they could say whatever do whatever and they would still be friends but hopefully they would be more...

You should let me love you  
Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need  
Baby good love and protection  
Make me your selection  
Show you the way love's supposed to be  
Baby you should let me love you, love you, love you

At this point Jack lays his hand on Zs cheek he catches her tears with his hand as she reaches up to lay her hand on his.

: Let me love you that's all you need baby

No more words were needed as Jack lent in to plant a kiss on the latinas lips, Z moved her hands to his neck and pulled him closer. At this point Bridge springs up and closes the curtains.

"I (kiss) love (kiss) you (kiss)" Jack said to the latina, as she closed her eyes just breathing him in. "I love you to" Z replied her voice barely above a whisper " Jack?" Z asked.

"Hmmmm" he replied ass he ran his hand through her hair, "I nether knew you could sing...

You like my little song fic ill write a sequel if i get a review just one review please? luv to my readers ZJACK4EVAxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Chapter 2 Zs birthday gift

Since people liked my first chap so i thought id write another coes I had another idea when i was listen to some tunes. So heres my idea...

Bithday surprises

Disclamer i own nothing

Z sat on her bed thinking about what to get jack for his birthday she had got Syds since they now share a birthday. They were now sharing a party and Z still hadn't got him a preasent.

She looked round her room looking for insperation then her eyes fell on her eyes on her cd collection. She smiled and started to look through her cds.

That night Z strolled into the rec room in a yellow shirt with a red covering and her 3 quarter length trousers. She looked over at the two cakes that had been bought for jack and Syd.

Jack had made it very clear that he was having no pink on his cake, so they had their own cake in their own coulors. Z couldn't help but notice that there was some yellow on his cake.

Jack had placed it so know one else would notice it, she smiled and ran through the song in her head. As Bridge gave Jack and Syd their presents, he had bought them each there own mugs.

They were both personalised with there names and a picture of one of there hobbys, Sky had given Syd a bracelet with all their ranger coulors. He had given jack a new video game.

Syd had given him a new watch Jack had given her some perfume which he had spent an hour looking for with the guys help. Z had opted for staying out of that shopping trip.

Then it came to Zs turn "here Syd" Z handed her a small box Syd opened it and found a group picture of them all at Syds party last year. They all had there arms round each other and were smiling brightly for the camera.

"Er Jack my presents not really a thing more of something else" Z mumbled "Z its fine if you didn't get me anything" Jack started "No I did" At this Z stood up and went over to the mic she had set up.

Syd looked at her and turned on the backing track as Z began to sing

The first time ever I saw your face

I thought the sun rose in your eyes

And the moon and stars were the gifts you gave

To the dark and the empty skies, my love,

To the dark and the empty skies.

Jacks mouth opened slightly as he remebered when he first meet Z on the streets when she had smiled as he helped her to his small shack and kept her warm.

The first time ever I kissed your mouth

And felt your heart beat close to mine

Like the trembling heart of a captive bird

That was there at my command, my love

That was there at my command.

He rembered when he had taught Z how to kiss she had been so nervous but he was there he made her laugh that made her smile.

And the first time ever I lay with you

I felt your heart so close to mine

And I knew our joy would fill the earth

And last till the end of time my love

It would last till the end of time my love

When they had first arrived at Spd Z had slipped into his room just to be near him she had calmed instantly when he wrapped his arms around her.

The first time ever I saw your face, your face,

your face, your face

Zs eyes locked with his as he approched her, the mic was dropped as Jack crushed his lips to hers. At first Z didn't know how to respond. But suddenly her arms sprang into life and she wrapped her arms round Jacks neck.

They broke apart "so you like my preasent then?" Z asked as she looked into his eyes. He nodded "I do very much"

"So how bout some cake?...

Please read and review just one review please? Luv to all my readers ZJACK4EVAxxxxxxxxxxxx


	3. Chapter 3 some alone time

Ok ok I have had a request for another chapter (sye04) so here it is in this part Z and Jack finnaly get some alone time.

Finaly some alone time

Disclaimer; I own nothing

Syd watched as Z and Jack interacted but as soon as their lips got close to touching someone interupted them. If it wasn't Bridge then it was Sky giving them a lecture about no petting in the rec room.

They shrugged their shoulders and headed off to their seperate things. Syd had to give them some alone time they deserved it.

"Right so I called you here coes we need to give Jack and Z some alone time with no interuptions" Syd informed the blue and green rangers. They nodded "But how?" Sky asked as he put the spd handbook on a near by chair.

"We just need to find a place where no one will interupt them" Bridge pieced together, "thats easier said than done Bridge" Sky cut in. "Not exactly" Syd said to them as she told them about the place she had in mind.

That night

Syd bounced into the room she shared with Z "Come on Z get dressed" she informed the yellow spd ranger. "Why?" Z asked as she looked over at Syd "Don't ask questions just follow me" Syd instructed as Z grabbed her jacket and let her self be dragged by Syd.

(In Jacks room)

Jack was dozing on his bed when Bridge entred his room, "Jack get up you have to come with me" Bridge told the red ranger. "Ok ok Bridge just chill" Jack said calmly as he headed out the door after Bridge.

As they reached the roof top Sky finished setting up the table and food, "Suprise guys!" Syd said as she lead Z out onto the roof top. Zs eyes locked with Jacks he broke free of Bridges grasp.

He headed towards Z who went to his embrace, as they embraced Jack put his thumb up to the other three rangers. He mouthed a thanks, to them as they headed back down the stairs.

"This is just what we needed" Z whispered in his ear, "I know" Jack replied as he heard beautiful music begin to play.

Anytime you feel like you just can't hold on  
Just hold on to my love and I'll help you be strong  
But you're so afraid to lose, and baby I can't reach your heart  
I can't face this world that's keeping us apart  
When I can be the one to show you  
Everything you missed before  
Just hold on now, cause I could be the one to give you more  
Let you know

Jack tightened his arms round her ever so slightly they had always been there for each other. Through the good times and the bad they had made it through.

Anytime you need love baby I'm on your side (hey)  
Just let me be the one I can make it alright (I can make it alright)  
Anytime you need love baby you're in my heart  
I can make it alright

He had tried his best to protect her; no matter what the cost he nearly got arrested trying to steal medicine for Z.

I look into your eyes, and I feel it coming through  
And I can't help but want you more than I want to  
So baby take all of your fears, and cast them all on me  
'Cause all I ever wanted was just to make you see  
That I could be the one to give you  
All that you've been searching for  
Just hold on to my love, and baby let me give you more  
You know, anytime

They needed this just to be with each other by themselves ever since they joined spd that had been their main concern. Sure they had spent some time together but not as much as they used to.

Anytime you need love baby I'm on your side (I'm on your side)  
Just let me be the one I can make it alright (I can make it alright)  
Anytime you need love baby you're in my heart  
I can make it alright

He wanted to make things right for Z she deserved that much they had had a rough time and this was just the start of their future.

And now there's no way out  
and I can't help the way I feel  
'Cause baby you're the fire and I'll be waiting right here  
you know my love is real, baby  
Yeah yeah yeah

There was a spark between them there always had been now they were just realizing it. They had a chance to make things great.

Anytime you need love baby I'm on your side, you know  
Just let me be the one I can make it alright (I can make it al, make it al, make it alright)  
Anytime you need love baby you're in my heart  
I can make it alright, yeah yeah yeah yeah

He remembered when he had first met Z she was cold hungry and all alone, when he embraced her she smiled a smile that made him blink twice. It was a smile that could light the darkest of rooms a smile that he could never forget

Anytime you need love baby I'm on your side (I'm on your side)  
Just let me be the one (let me be the one let me be the one let me be the one alright)  
Anytime you need love baby you're in my heart (you're in my heart)  
I can make it alright

That's all he ever wanted to make things alright anyone deserved that he would have given up anything to help Z to give her a better life. But it turned out that it was her that had saved him. She didn't need to say anything the fact that she needed him around was all he needed.

As the song ended Z looked at him with a smile on her face "This is great just me and you" Z said as she moved her hands up and down his back. "Yeah I know but there was a reason that I wanted us to spend some time together" Jack said as he broke their embrace.

He grasped her hands "Z I talked to Cruger and he said that if you want to you can move in with me" Jack asked "Of course I will" Z cried as she embraced him. "One question though?" Z asked as she looked at him a smile on her face.

"How did you get Cruger to agree to this?...

Please read and review just one review please? Luv to all my readers ZJACK4EVAxxx


End file.
